This invention relates in general to the field of aircraft manufacturing and, more particularly, to a system and method for aligning aircraft coordinate systems.
Constructing an aircraft begins with assembling detail parts into aircraft subassemblies. These aircraft subassemblies are later positioned adjacent one another for final assembly of the aircraft. Tooling fixtures are used throughout the assembly process to prevent detail parts and aircraft subassemblies from being located and assembled incorrectly. For example, one type of tooling fixture may include fixed position stops that the detail fitting or aircraft subassembly seats against in order to position the detail part or aircraft subassembly in three dimensions. After locating the detail part or aircraft subassembly with the tooling fixture, the detail part or aircraft subassembly may be drilled or attached to mating aircraft structure.
In addition to tooling fixtures, detail parts and aircraft subassemblies often include interface control points to properly locate mating aircraft structure. For example, one aircraft supplier may manufacture and supply the wings of the aircraft while another aircraft supplier may manufacture and supply the fuselage of the aircraft. The wing and fuselage subassemblies may contain interface control points to prevent mislocating or misaligning the wing subassemblies with the fuselage subassembly during final assembly of the aircraft. Three-dimensional locating methods, such as laser optical positioning systems, may be used to prevent mislocating or mis aligning detail parts or aircraft subassemblies during assembly.
Three-dimensional locating methods for aircraft assembly, however, suffer several disadvantages. For example, variations in aircraft structure design may prevent a single three-dimensional positioning device from locating and generating three-dimensional coordinates for all the interface critical control points of the aircraft. However, if two or more three-dimensional positioning devices are used, the three-dimensional positioning devices will generate a corresponding number of coordinate systems.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved system and method for aligning aircraft coordinate systems. According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for aligning a first aircraft coordinate system with a second aircraft coordinate system comprises: determining a first coordinate in the first coordinate system from a first reflector using a first coordinate positioning device; determining a second coordinate in the second coordinate system from a second reflector using a second coordinate positioning device, the second reflector disposed a first predetermined distance from the first reflector; determining a third coordinate in the second coordinate system from a third reflector using the second coordinate positioning device, the third reflector disposed a second predetermined distance from the first reflector; and aligning the first and second coordinate systems, using a processor, based on the first, second, and third coordinates and the first and second predetermined distances.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for aligning a first aircraft coordinate system associated with a first positioning device with a second aircraft coordinate system associated with a second positioning device comprises: a first reflector mounted to a control point fitting and oriented to receive an optical signal from the first optical positioning device; a second reflector mounted to the control point fitting and oriented to receive an optical signal from the second optical positioning device, the second reflector disposed a first predetermined distance from the first reflector; and a third reflector mounted to the control point fitting and oriented to receive an optical signal from the second optical positioning device, the third reflector disposed a second predetermined distance from the first reflector.
The invention provides several technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, the system determines a control point for a one aircraft coordinate system and determines an equivalent control point for another aircraft coordinate system. In the same embodiment, the system aligns the different aircraft coordinate systems using the control point and the equivalent control point.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.